Hetakami
by Dewfur101
Summary: Thirteen nation-tans aren't all they seem to be, and in the rise of an old enemy, they will have to bind together to fight.   Suckish summary is suckish. Rating maaay go up for a later chapter...
1. Chapter 1

Amaterasu sat on the soft ground of the Celestial Plain, watching the other twelve gods converse in a nervous chatter, a few arguments breaking out, but nothing major. She knew they were upset, and for good reason.

Finally, a thundering roar interrupted the gods, and Gekigami stood up, casting his eyes around the room. "It is time for Amaterasu to speak," he rumbled before sitting down again. The wolf goddess dipped her head at Gekigami before speaking.

"As you all know, Nippon is… changing. For better or for worse, I do not know, but the people… they are beginning to lose their faith in us." She began "And the Celestial Envoys… they are doing their job but…" she trailed off. The dragon god, Yomigami, sighed.

"Though centuries have passed since the defeat of Orochi, I thought their faith would not grow doubtful."

"That is what we all thought, Yomigami." Amaterasu said. "And without their belief, we will… and probably already have begun to fade." Scared talk broke out again, and Amaterasu waited for them to settle down.

"What are we to do, Amaterasu?" Yomigami asked after a moment. "As gods, we cannot just fade. The world will be plunged into darkness again," Moegami stretched his neck and wings, before suggesting,

"What if we took on a different form, and represented something else?"

Amaterasu regarded Moegami with a nod. "I had something like that in mind." Bakugami scraped his hoof against the ground.

"Take on a different form?" Gekigami tilted his head.

"Amaterasu, how are we to represent something without fading? All things fade." A somber smile placed itself on Amaterasu's lips.

"Things do not fade easily in the memory in people. That is how we are still around even now, after all."

"That is true." Gekigami said with a slight nod. "But, even then… what could we represent that could not fade in such a way?"

Amaterasu flicked her tail. "I have traveled some to the places the people have been going. Other countries. The people believe in their country as much as the people of Nippon believed in us. If we were to represent these countries, we would not fade." Nuregami stopped from attempting to break out of her flask to look at Amaterasu.

"What if the country we represent becomes more than one thing? What are we to do then?" Amaterasu looked down.

"I am not sure."

Moegami narrowed his eyes. "What if we cannot find a place to represent? I am a god of fire, and therefore do not want to represent a country whose people are like ice."

"I'm sure something will arise, Moegami," Nuregami said, attempting to comfort him. Itegami snorted at Moegami.

"You don't have to represent that, Moegami. I would rather take that, as it suits me, and not you." Amaterasu sighed.

"Moegami, I understand. But… do not wait too long, or you will cease to exist," The fire god nodded.

"I shall not allow that to happen. A world without fire is a world without passion or freedom… a future which I cannot allow."

Yomigami looked at Amaterasu. "However, we cannot stick to the strong belief we shall represent the only countries in this world. What shall we do if new nations arise?"

The wolf goddess pondered for a moment. "Perhaps we choose normal people to represent them?"

"What if, when a new nation is created, a human personification is born, and lasts until the country crumbles. That way, a nation will not have to wait for us to pass judgment. A human could be naturally created, perfectly mended to represent the people in every way." Amaterasu nodded.

"That is a wonderful idea, Yomigami."

Moegami nodded slowly, before pausing. "If we are to represent nations... Would that mean we would break apart from a united rule under you, causing us to become a somewhat more... changed individual? And, are we to contact each other? For if we contacted, it could lead to our secret being released…"

"Yes, Moegami, that probably sounds like what the outcome will be. You will change in some ways, most likely becoming more human. And, I think that it would be best not to contact each other for a long time after this, to not arouse any suspicion from the humans or new nations."

Amaterasu sighed. "But, perhaps we could meet up with one another after some time. We can only wait and see what fate has in store for us after this."

Moegami bowed his head. "Becoming more… human?" he repeated. Amaterasu nodded.

"Yes."

Moegami raised his head, "... I will not fail this task... Also, we shall meet again in the near or distant future... when this world needs us most, or one of us slips out of line. After all, if we receive human bodies, we might do some strange things. We are not used to human brains, and their functions."

"That is true," Amaterasu said.

An uncomfortable pause passed, until Tachigami broke it.

"When should we leave to do this, then?"

Amaterasu sighed. "I am not sure. Soon, though." She sat down, and then nodded her head. "This meeting is over."

With that, the gods separated, talking about what they were going to do. Moegami approached Amaterasu, looking down upon the white wolf, and with a sigh, said, "Alas, the world does not have a place where fiery passion lurks. I will remain here." Amaterasu bowed her head.

"That is fine, Moegami." After a moment, Amaterasu sighed. "…I hope the other gods do not mind, but I wish to stay here. Too much as happened to me in this place. I cannot bear to leave it." The phoenix god seemed to smile.

"It is fine, Amaterasu."

The two gods sat there in silence, before Moegami began to speak again. "If we are to become human… and represent their nations, will we have to join in their fighting? I do not wish to go against my fellow gods…" Amaterasu shook her head slowly.

"Neither do I, but... I sense that we will have too. Humans… they fight over suck trivial things."

Moegami smirked. "Ah, but we will become like them soon enough." Amaterasu chuckled.

"That is true."

Moegami sighed. "But on the subject of finding a nation… this world isn't designed to have a perfect host nation for myself. A nation where hearts are set aflame with passion for justice... There isn't much of that in our world, so we must pray one arrives soon..." He glanced at Amaterasu, "However, I will stay here and protect Nippon until something of interest appears. As long as my soul is bonded here, I shall not fade that fast... But if we break apart, the process shall speed."

Amaterasu flicked her tail. "I hope they will be fine, then... and that wherever they go suits them, if that is the case."

"The world revolves around the things they represent, Amaterasu. They, however, do not function on mine. Our fellows will be fine, and find a perfect host." The wolf goddess nodded, but her look grew concerned.

"Moegami, for your sake, I hope you find a nation that you may live in. I do not wish to lose a god." She chuckled bitterly. "I believe I have died myself once. I saw it happen, actually. It didn't seem fun."

"I can easily believe."

A few more moments passed in silence, and Amaterasu began to draw with her tail. The phoenix sighed, "... I hope one day, we'll all be reunited." Amaterasu nodded.

"As do I, Moegami. But even we the gods cannot control fate." Moegami glanced at Amaterasu, "But if that is a law by which we must obey, our chances of meeting once more increase greatly."

The white wolf chuckled. "That is possible. I hope it is true."

Moegami puffed out his wings "We can only dream Amaterasu, Mother to us all forever, and eternally." With that, he set himself soaring into the jaded clouds of Nippon, gazing at the building nation below.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AUUGH. ALRIGHT. DONE. I feel rather bad as I took half of this from a RP me and a friend (who has been helping me with this story so much, thank you Madfoxs) had. She said I should use the stuff though, so I did. :D**

**And before you ask: 'What kind of crossover is this?' I will answer you. It is a crossover between Hetalia and Okami. Oh yeah, I went there.**

**Anyways… you people out there! Yes you! I'd like to see you try to guess who's gonna be who! More gods will appear in… probably the next chapter, and we will find out who they all are. But… still, take a guess. :3 *evil laugh***

**Also, reviews are amazing.**

**-Dewfur**

**A/N of A/N: That shady 'Madfoxs' here. If you've read the original file, you may have noticed some... *cough*.. 'paragraph issues'. I, however, and gone in and made them less apparent. You may all bow down, and worship me~**

**-Madfoxs/TravailCross**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay. **

**THIS IS A BIG FREAKIN' DISCLAIMER. **

**First and foremost, I own no rights to Okami and Hetalia. They belong to the people who made them. I am not claiming to own them! Second of all, this is a sort of an AU (Well, duh) and some of the genders for Okami aren't right. Honestly, the gods have no gender. I don't want any bitching and moaning about that though. Just DEAL WITH IT. **

**Also: Do NOT expect these chapters to come out regularly. I am a huge procrastinator and I hardly write anyways. This counts tenfold for when school starts. I don't get on the internet often in the later months of school. So please, please bear with me. It takes a great amount of concentration for me to sit down and write long things like this. I will write at my own pace. **

**Another something having to deal with the story: It won't focus on romance too much. It's going to be there, but I'm going to try to downplay it. Of course, there is a possibility, now more likely than not, of a sex scene way later into the story. I'm not saying anything about who it is though. (And Madfoxs, no, don't tell anyone. If you do, I will rage on you.) **

**Anyways, I just wanted to get that out of the way on the first chapter. I seriously hope you all enjoy this story. :D**

**-Dewfur101 **

* * *

><p><em>It always seemed to start like this, that dream. It was sweet, but only just. It was also a memory.<em> _That relentless battle that tired him. _

_After the great demon lay dead, that man who had helped him picked him up gently and carried him out in a rush. _

_In the village, the once superstitious people welcomed the dying wolf as a hero. _

_It was a great change from their previous actions, but it was a welcome change that made the wolf's dying memory a great one. _

_As that man whom he'd helped gently stroked his fur, a lulled, sleepy feeling overcame him. The great wolf closed his eyes, and fell asleep, never to wake up. _

_Then, a terrifying aura seemed to grip him. _

_It was that demons' voice, taunting him._

"_O great Amaterasu," They rasped, speaking all at once. _

_It was enough to drive anyone insane, even a god. _

"_You have grown arrogant. Do you honestly think you could defeat us? Our body may be gone, but our essence remains." It seemed to chuckle. _

"_Pathetic. You have all grown weak in your human forms. You will be no match for me." It roared, the din shaking the room, and caused the dreamer to awake._

Japan jolted up in the bed, cold sweat dripping down his face, breath coming in and out in quick gasps.

He wheezed for a few more moments, regaining himself, until his stole a quick look around his room.

The man sighed after a moment, standing up. It was still dark outside, but Japan didn't bother to glance at his clock. He could fix the fact that it was still dark outside, of course.

He was the sun god after all.

But he didn't feel like having to explain why it suddenly turned to day, even though he was fairly sure he could come up with some lie. Japan shrugged the idea off, and walked over to a small desk, sitting down on the chair.

He had refrained from doing this for so long, but it now seemed like he had no other choice. Japan grabbed a piece of paper and pen, flicking on the light_. _He knew the normal nations would think he was insane, but he was pretty sure they wouldn't bother to ask what it was about.

With that thought in mind, Japan began to write.

Japan paced about nervously in a large meeting room he had reserved.

About a million thoughts and questions raced through his head, making poor Japan become slightly exasperated and somewhat irate.

Then, a sudden noise made Japan give a start.

As he turned around, before he could open his mouth, another being had hugged him tightly, and seemed to have no intentions of letting go, much to Japans' dismay.

"W-who…"

A loud voice replied, "Mommy! I can't believe it! Japan is Mommy!"

"Mommy…?" Japan asked, raising an eye at America after he had pulled away.

The taller man nodded. "Well, cuz you kind of are… 'O Amaterasu, origin of all that is good and mother to us all…'" He recited in an overdramatic fashion. Japan blinked, tossing another odd look at America before asking,

"And which god are you…?" America snapped, and at the tips of his fingers, a flame appeared, dancing about.

"Moegami," He said, lowering his hand after extinguishing the flame, a grin upon his face.

Japan couldn't help but be surprised. "Moegami? It's certainly good to see you again." Japan said with a nod.

America chuckled, before glancing around. "Huh, first one here? I wonder who the other eleven are…"

A small knock came from the door.

"Uh, hello? This is the meeting room for the gods, right?" England stepped in the room and looked up, his gaze falling upon Japan and America. His mouth hung agape. "America is a god…?"

"Woah, don't sound so disappointed. But… you too? Old man Iggy is a god?" England scoffed. "Old man? I am no old man."

"Yes you are."

"I swear I will freeze your ass off if you keep calling me old!" England snapped after a moment.

America laughed. "I can melt your stupid ice!"

Japan looked at England. "Itegami, I presume?" England gave a quick nod in Japans' direction before turning to glare at America again.

"W-well… wait, that means your Moegami…" He trailed off, before grabbing America and shaking him. "Why did you take so long to find a country? I was getting worried sick…!"

America raised an eye after England had released him. "Daw, was Iggy worried about me?"

England, realizing what he had said, blushed and turned away. "Pft!"

Japan sighed, shaking his head at them when they started arguing, now with America taunting England about being worried about him and such. He decided to leave the two to their own devices and took to standing near the door.

A several minutes passed, and Japan heard a pair of voices down the hall. They were pretty easy to identify.

"W-what? You, a god?"

"Kazegami, at your service!"

"…Pft!"

"Lovi, who are you…?"

"…Bakugami."

"Oh, I can see that…! My little cherry bomb!"

"Shut up!"

As the arguing voices drew near, Japan stepped aside in case Romano got fed up and actually used his abilities, a feat which Japan wouldn't put past the testy Italian.

Romano walked through the door, a bright blush upon his face that had turned into a frown, followed by an ecstatic Spain, who was cooing about how he couldn't believe 'his Lovi was Bakugami'.

"Spain, it would be in our best interest if you didn't prompt Romano to use his brush powers." Japan finally said after a moment. Spain sighed and released Romano from a hug. "Alright," He said with a small shrug.

Japan sighed, shaking his head yet again. This was going to be a long day.

Ten more minutes passed, and the Baltics made their way through the door.

"The Hanagami have arrived," Estonia announced.

"Ah, welcome," Japan said, looking over at them.

Latvia, for once, wasn't trembling too much, gave a nod. "Yup!"

The three countries stood close to each other, and Latvia, who had apparently got bored, attempted a bloom on a wilting flower. He had overdone it, and cherry blossoms filled the room. "Latviaaaa!" Estonia cried, swatting away the flowers away from his face. Latvia flinched, beginning to shake again. "S-sorry!" China slunk into the room, looking about.

He tossed a quizzical look at Japan, who simply shrugged. China walked over to Japan, watching the other gods attempt to get the cherry blossoms away.

Spain volunteered to use his Divine wind, and a gust of wind blasted through the room.

The cherry blossoms gathered in one corner, and Japan decided he would clean that up later sense he had a feeling the others wouldn't.

The room filled up as the hours passed.

Switzerland had walked in with a large sword slung over his back in place of his gun, and had grumbled, "Tachigami, present," before trudging off.

Germany made a small entrance, making a small zap of electricity flow from his body.

It was no one's guess that he was Gekigami after that.

Turkey came in, covering the room in a thick purple mist that slowed things down for a moment. "Kasugami is here~" He chuckled.

Soon after, Greece made a humble appearance, simple stating that he was Kabegami before standing by Japan, tossing glares in Turkey's direction.

China shook his head, before asking, "So, who else remains-aru?" The moon god asked. Japan looked about the room. "Nuregami and Yomigami." He finally said. At that moment, Russia peered into the room and glanced about. "…This is the gods' meeting room, da?" He asked.

The Baltics let out a simultaneous squeak. "Yes… and you are?" Japan said, cocking an eye. Russia smiled. "Nuregami." The Russian said, stroking his pipe fondly.

Japan nodded slowly. "The last god left is Yomigami. I suppose we'll have to wait and see."

A murmur of agreement rippled through the ranks of the Brush gods. Japan found himself tapping his foot, anxious to see who Yomigami was. Apparently, he had gotten fidgety too, as Greece had laid his hands upon Japans' shoulders to keep him still.

Finally, footsteps were heard down the hall, and a hush seemed to fall upon the nations.

All eyes were upon the door as a small head poked out.

"Um. I'm in the right place, aren't I…?" Italy asked nervously, eyes flittering about. "Italy…? You're Yomigami? The dragon?" Germany asked.

Italy turned his head and gave a nod. "Ve~"

"So we all know why we're here, correct?" Japan asked looking down at the gods from the table he had stood on.

"Yeah, but why are these dreams bothering you so much Japan?" Spain inquired, looking up. Switzerland glanced over at Spain. "I don't think it's just dreams. I've been getting attacked by Imps and other demons. The things nearly killed by sister last time." He spat the last sentence out, tone laced with venom.

Japan winced slightly.

"So it's not just me. Have any more of you experienced something like Switzerland-san has?"

America raised a tentative hand. "Some things attacked me in my house."

England huffed. "Are you sure they weren't just your alien friend or your own imagination?"

"What, like your 'Flying Mint Bunny' thing?"

"Flying Mint Bunny is real!"

"Hey!" Germany barked, glaring over at the arguing two.

"Shut up. This is no place to argue."

England glared but turned away from America, causing the other man to start talking again.

"Yeah, they were real! Looked just like those stupid Imps that locked me up in the Moon Cave…" America shuddered at the memory. "I burnt them to a crisp though. Taught them not to mess with a hero!"

Japan sighed. "I see… it is as I feared. We haven't seen demons sense my defeat of Yami."

"Wait, are you saying that sphere thing is still alive?" America asked eyes wide.

"Perhaps. Maybe it is something different. I am not completely sure yet." Japan opened his mouth to speak when the door crashed open and Canada, France and Prussia tumbled out in a heap.

Prussia jumped up instantly, brushing himself.

Seeing as all eyes were upon him, he grinned, showing off the unnatural canine teeth he had. "No need to be alarmed… just the awesome me," the silver haired man said, stretching. Canada growled, standing up. "Why'd you push us…? You blew our cover." He spoke in the hushed tone he usually spoke in. "Oh, I'm sorry." Prussia huffed. "You two were blocking the door! The awesome me deserves to see what was going on!"

Canada pulled France up, then whipped around to glare at Prussia. "You know what? There's something called asking. Try it next time instead of shoving us." He said, voice sounding obviously annoyed and rising in pitch.

France brushed himself off also and glanced about. "Ah, sorry we were late. I was measuring Canada~" he cooed, petting said nation on the head, who shuddered in return.

"I feel violated."

Prussia then spoke in a voice of mock sympathy.

"Oh, so sorry~ Like you're the only one who Franny has ever felt up."

Canada growled again, glaring daggers at Prussia.

Japan looked at them, confused. "Ah, sorry, but what are you doing here…?"

France waved his hand. "Oh, don't worry. The three of us know about you." France whipped out an old wooden flute. "Look familiar, Amaterasu?" He asked, raising an eye.

Japan gasped. "…Waka's flute,"

"Who's flute…?"

"You… are of the Moon Tribe?"

France chuckled. "A descendant of Waka, actually." Japan glanced over at Canada. "And he is…?"

"My son and Demigod~"

Canada flinched. "Um. Yes. I am a Demigod…"

America gasped. "Woah! Dude, that's so cool! With who, though?"

Canada bit his lip. "Heh, um…" France chuckled and turned his gaze upon England. "Yes, why don't you tell them who, dear?" England turned a vivid shade of red and hissed at France. "Listen you…"

America gaped. "…What…?"

France smirked at the glowering England who was yelling insults at him and looked at America. "Oh, don't get like that. I did it with England's consent…"

England made a strangled sort of noise. "D-did not…!"

"Yes I did. You asked me to-"

"Shut up!" England hissed. America stared at England. "Wow…" He finally said.

Japan sighed, wishing he'd never asked. "What about Prussia?" He asked over the arguing two.

Prussia chuckled and flashed a grin. "Why, descendant of the greatest swordsman who ever lived! Japan, you have something that belongs to me, by the way. Tsumugari. I'd like it back, please."

Japan blanched. "Susano…" He paused. Wait, why did that surprise him? He was shocked he hadn't seen that earlier.

Prussia made a grabbing motion with his hand. "I'd like my sword back…"

Japan sighed. "I don't have it with me. I'll return it to you later." Prussia groaned. "Fine."

Canada raised an eye at Prussia. "You want your sword when you can't even use it correctly?" Prussia huffed, obviously offended. "I doubt you can use a sword!" He mumbled. Canada rolled his eyes. "I can use it better than you. Related to Waka, hello?" Prussia glared, remaining silent for once. "…"

"…Listen, if you want, I could teach yo-"

"No way! The awesome me needs no help!"

Germany groaned. "…Prussia, I've seen you practice. You suck."

Prussia whined. "Weeeessst! You're not supposed to talk about that!" Canada smirked. "Right. Do you want lessons, or not?"

Prussia pouted, weighing out the possibilities. Finally, he mumbled something.

"Excuse me? I didn't hear that."

"I said fine." Prussia grumbled. "Teach me all the sword mumbo-jumbo."Canada sighed. "Alright… I don't want you going on about how awesome you are though. That's annoying."

Prussia scoffed. "Blasphemy!"

Canada waved his hand. "I'm serious. Anyways, meet me next Wednesday at my house." Prussia whined again. "But that's far away…."

"Well, stay here then. I'm not going to your house."

Japan looked at Germany and the two exchanged looks before Japan sighed, turning away.

"Meeting dismissed for now. Take a break, but be back at…" he glanced at the clock, "four forty to discuss things further."

The crowd dispersed, leaving Japan to think of a good speech and attempt to get rid of the headache he had obtained.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those of you wondering. **

**Estonia: Tsutagami (Vine)**

**Latvia: Sakigami (Bloom)**

**Lithuania: Hasugami (Water Lilly) **


	3. Chapter 3

Canada sighed, sitting on the ground, panting. Sweat trickled down his face and neck, soaking the front and back of his shirt. Frowning, he peeled off the article of clothing and tossed it to the side before lying down on the cool dirt ground. He closed his eyes, catching his breath and beginning to relax before a foot jabbed him in the side, causing him to jump.

"Hey, get up. Or is my awesome skill to much for you?"

Canada opened one eye to glare up at the current winter of his discontent-a silver haired, red eyed, egotistical Prussian who was smirking down at him. Canada rolled his eyes. "I'm taking a break," he said stiffly, using his hands to push away the offending foot.

The Canadian had to hand it to Prussia-he held up a fair fight with a sword. But the man was more offensive, not bothering to protect himself and instead barraging his opponent with relentless swings. Because he was more offensive, Canada had easily disarmed him several times and had to explain just as many times to take the defensive. Prussia had simply scoffed and brushed off the advice, making Canada doubt his intelligence and become more infuriated with the man.

He honestly thought Prussia was doing it on purpose.

Finally, Canada sat up and grabbed for his sword before standing up. Prussia grinned wider. "Ha. So my awesome IS too much for you!"

Canada sighed, rubbing his temple, feeling a headache coming on. "Stop gloating already. You look pretty tired yourself," At that statement, Prussia scoffed. "No way!"

"Anyways, I think that's enough sparring for right now."

"Aw, really…?"

"But… you still need to work on your stance. The way you're standing, it makes it easier to throw you off balance and to disarm you."

Prussia groaned, sagging his shoulders. "Not this again…" Canada grit his teeth slightly. "It's not my fault you refuse to listen to me. Take your stance."

With a heavy sigh, Prussia raised Tsumugari, which he had earlier retrieved from Japan, and took his sword fighting stance. Canada looked Prussia up and down, before approaching him. "Your arms are too far out." He mumbled pushing back Prussia's arms until his was satisfied with how they looked. Canada frowned. "And you're too tense again. You need to relax!" Prussia groaned again. "Yeah, but if I relax, you're gonna kill me! And that's not awesome!" Canada growled. "Don't tempt me…" he grumbled before looking at Prussia again.

"Relax. You get way too excited and your movements get jerky, and stiff. Plus you're not concentrating enough on being balanced." Prussia raised an eye. "Balanced…?"

"How many times have we gone through this? Y'know what…" Canada huffed before walking behind Prussia.

"Woah, what are you doing…?" Prussia attempted to turn around, but Canada gripped Prussia's shoulders and prevented him from doing so.

"Sense you don't seem to take my oral explanations well, I'll just do this." Canada mumbled, ignoring Prussia's question. He kept his tight grip on the Prussian's shoulders. "Now, relax."

"No way! This is creepy!"

"You brought it upon yourself!"

Finally, Prussia relaxed after a few more moments of yelling at each other.

Canada sighed, relieved Prussia had finally done so. He released his grip on Prussia's shoulders and grabbed his arms gently, pulling them back. "Keep your arms back…" Suddenly, Prussia jumped away. "Woah, woah!"

Canada jolted, surprised, before glaring. "What?" He hissed.

"Dude! Haven't you seen those movies? Anyone who helps some guy like that, they fall in love! I don't want be in love with you!" Canada balled up his fist, annoyance rising for the umpteenth time that day. "You watch too many romantic movies. You need to stop goofing around, anyways! I doubt you're even taking this seriously!"

Prussia rolled his eyes. "Well excuuuuse me, Princess!"

"What did you just call me?" Canada snapped, glaring at Prussia, red tinting his cheeks.

Prussia grinned and pointed. "Oh, looks like a struck a nerve! But you do look like a girl. You should cut your hair," Canada let out a groan, collapsing on the ground. "You know what? I give. You are impossible."

Prussia frowned. "Giving up so easy? That's no fun." He set down Tsumugari and sat down next to Canada. Canada glared at him.

"So… you're a demigod, right?" Prussia suddenly asked. Canada raised an eye. "Yes…"

"Heh. So you've got some cool power, right? What is it?"

"Er, I… don't really have one. I'm just really good at ice skating…" Canada mumbled, looking down. Prussia frowned. He had gone through this explanation to people before, sure, but he always felt a bit embarrassed because everyone seemed to expect something amazing from him. Matthew had never been a fan of that feeling he had gotten when people scrutinized him for not reaching up to a persons' standards. "That's kind of lame. I'm sure you have _something_ awesome you can do with that ice power of yours!" Canada shrugged. "I like sword play better than using godly powers anyways," He never questioned why the man would go from being obnoxious to being a somewhat calm individual. He liked Prussia better when he was being reasonable like this.

Prussia sighed, sitting back, using his arms for support. "Hey, Birdie?" Canada started. "What?" Prussia shook his head and pointed at Canada. "You. I don't know your human name. So I'll just call you Birdie." Canada frowned, not seeing how he was 'Birdie' in the first place, but decided to go along with if for the sake of not getting another headache.

"Birdie, what do you think about this 'evil rising' hoopla? Do you think it's actually happening?"

Canada bobbed his head slightly. "I'm not sure. I trust them… because, well, they are the Celestials. They know about this stuff better than us. After all, they've kind of gone through it before,"

Prussia sighed. "Yeah, I guess. West has been acting really weird lately. He's all paranoid and stuff. He says he 'senses' something, or some crap like that." He chuckled. "At first, I thought he was in heat or something, cuz, y'know, he's a tiger. I asked him if he was, and he got all stiff and told me male cats don't go into heat. But then I pointed out he wasn't really a male, or female either and he'd gone into it before…"

Canada stared. "…Why would you ask him that in the first place?" Prussia shrugged. "Because he's my little bruder!" Canada shook his head. "You're so weird." He mumbled as he stood up. Prussia stared up at him in an almost questioning manor, making Canada shrug. "I'm getting something to drink. Want something?" Prussia smirked. "Sure,"

The Canadian walked off and returned shortly with two bottles or water. He tossed one at Prussia, who caught it and stared at the bottle. "What, no beer?"

"I don't drink much," Canada scoffed, sitting down again, taking a long drink of water. Prussia sighed before sipping at the drink with an annoyed expression. "Birdie, you're so weird…"

XXX

With a heavy sigh, a small glowing entity found himself looking at a small home. He'd been in the Celestial Plain long enough to know the godly powers emanating off one of the houses. How long had it been sense he'd last seen his friend? Idly, he wondered if he was even remembered by her. "Ah well. Leap first, think later…" The Poncle sighed, reciting his oath yet again. It was a brash oath, but it had gotten himself out of many sticky situations before. "Hope you remember me Ammy, because I'm coming,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LE GASP. Yeah, it's no surprise of who that is at the end. ;D He's in for a shock next chapter, believe me. XD**

**Yay, another chapter. DX This one is kind of filler, but the plot has yet to come into effect yet, and therefore… Sorry. But yeah, some possible PruCan bonding happened, so I guess SOMETHING got done.**


	4. Chapter 4

Japan sighed, looking over the wrecked monuments and stone slabs he was perhaps all too familiar with. To his left, a broad shouldered Grecian seemed to doze.

"Hm… hey, Kiku?"

Japan and Greece were one of the few Nations on a first name basis. Japan turned his head. "Yes, Herakles?" Said man stroked a cat in his lap absentmindedly, his tired gaze never faltering. "It's nice outside," He said after a moment, picking up the cat and laying it down onto the grass.

Japan cracked a small smile and nodded. "It is, isn't it?" Greece nodded slowly. "I like it when it's nice outside," Herakles suddenly leaned a bit closer to Japan, making the other man blush and scoot away uncomfortably. "H-Herakles, what…"

He was silenced by a soft, but still firm kiss being planted on him. Kiku's face turned several shades darker, especially when Greece didn't show any signs of backing away and instead got closer to him. "You know I like to do it outside too," Japan made a small squeak when Greece clambered on top of him, nuzzling into his neck. "Herakles… n-now?" Japan asked, feeling his breath hitch.

"Why not?" Greece asked, making Japan shiver when he felt Herakles' warm breath tickle his neck. Kiku sighed, giving in and tilting his head up to give better access. He felt Greece smirk, probably in a triumphant manor, continuing to nuzzle Japan. Japan suddenly flinched, feeling something in his kimono.

Was that Greece's hand? No… Japan squeaked and suddenly pushed Greece off him.

The Grecian made a small noise before kneeling beside Japan after he had gotten shoved away. "W-what was that about?" He asked, tilting his head. "I felt something in my robes…" Japan replied sheepishly, grabbing his kimono.

Wait, was that a voice he was hearing?

Yes, Japan paused, listening, and sure enough, heard a high-pitched voice. It seemed to be saying something like, "Ack! No, no no…! I must have…" and that was all Kiku managed to catch. This freaked him out a little more, though after a moment, he realized that the voice sounded familiar, almost hauntingly so.

It couldn't be, could it?

But his suspicion was proved correct when a green glowing ball jumped out of his robes and onto the grass beside him. "Ack! I am… sorry, I guess, I must have gotten in the wrong robes or something…! Don't kill me, I'm not a bug, I swear…!"

Japan stared at the Poncle, dumbfounded for a moment, before reaching a hand down to the ground beside Issun. "Issun, it's me." Though it was just a black shape amongst the glow, Japan could tell the head glanced up, his bug hat's antenna bouncing as he did so. "How do you know me?"

Japan's smile grew. "Issun, I'm Amaterasu."

There was a pause, with small squeaks and wheezes of air being released from the Poncle, as if he was trying to talk, but didn't know what to say.

Finally, a sentence was uttered. "…Wow, Ammy, I didn't know ya rolled that way." Japan blanched as Issun bounced onto his palm and hugged his thumb tightly. "Ah, but who am I kidding! I've missed ya, Furball!" Japan laughed a bit though it sounded a bit nervous.

"I've missed you too." Greece looked over at Issun, brow cocked ever so slightly in curiosity. "…Who is this?" Issun glanced up and removed himself from Kiku's hand. "My name is Issun! The Wandering Artist, and Celestial Envoy to Ammy here! Well, I was, anyways…" Suddenly, he whipped out an old sheet of drawing paper, which held the drawing that had helped Japan all those years ago, fighting Yami. If he remembered, it was dubbed, "Amaterasu Descending from the Heavens". He smiled after seeing it and took it gingerly.

"I didn't know you still had one of these…"

Issun laughed. "Of course I do! Couldn't forgot ya, now could I?" Greece eyed the artwork before turning to look at Issun, obviously intrigued by the bouncing ball of light.

The Poncle glared up at Greece. "Stop staring at me like that. I know you're one of the gods too… but who?" He glanced down at the cats that surrounded Herakles distastefully. "I was known as Kabegami. …You're that little bug I played with alongside Kiku, aren't you?"

Issun fumed and began to bounce up and down quickly upon Japans' palm. "Don't call me a bug! I'm a Poncle, thank you very much, and not one of your playthings…!" Japan laughed a little. It had been a while sense he had heard that.

Issun calmed down, his light changing from red back to its usual green, and then looked Japan up and down. "But ah… jeeze, Ammy, couldn't you have told me you were a guy all along?" Japan shuffled, getting flustered. "Ah-well, I wasn't…"

"Oh. Well, you could have at least told me about your-um-'preferences', y'know! I'm your friend after all!"

Greece narrowed his eyes at that and gave Issun a small flick. "It's been a long time sense you last saw _Kiku_-" He stressed Japans' real name, as if trying to hammer it into the Poncle's brain "and things have changed."

Issun waved his hands. "Hey, no need to get all hissy over it, I'm just sayin'!" Greece frowned before turning to look at Japan.

"…Can I eat him?"

Japan blanched. "No, you may not! You may still be kind of a cat, but…" Greece sighed. "But he's annoying me…" Japan tilted his head, raising an eye. "Herakles."

"Fine…"

Issun laughed before suddenly turning serious. "But, ah, anyways… Ammy, have you heard about demons being sighted and running amok again?"

Japan jolted at the sudden conversation change, but nodded slowly. "Unfortunately, yes…" Issun bounced rapidly. "Then what're ya doin' just sitting there? You have all the other gods around ya, don't you? C'mon, let's go!" Japan looked around.

"A-ah, well, you see… the problem is… they've all changed. A-and I'm not sure if it's a good idea for them all to be traveling together…" _Especially Germany and Italy, though they've been getting a little better…_ He bit back that last part though and kept it to himself. Issun didn't have to know about everything, not yet.

Issun heaved a heavy sigh. "Well, they're gonna have to deal with it! A-after all, have you seen what remains of the Moon Cave? I've seen it, and _man, _am I getting some evil vibes…" Japan blanched.

"Wasn't the Moon Cave destroyed when Susano and I killed Orochi?"

"Apparently not, my not-so-furry-friend. Something's up…"

Greece raised an eye. "And you're not making this up?"

"No! Why would I joke about something like this?" Issun snapped. Greece simply waved a hand at the Poncle, not answering the question that had been asked. Japan bit his lip.

"Issun, I met with the other gods a few days ago-"

"It went like a normal meeting with the Nations," Greece sighed.

"A-ah, yes, but that aside, Issun… you can probably tell, but it's not just me who has grown much weaker. All the other gods have too. After all, most, if not all have lost faith in us, and though their faith in their nation is strong, it just isn't the same as believing in us as gods. I doubt any of us have enough strength to take on… any large demon now."

Issun scoffed. "What about your godly forms? Where's good ol' Furball, eh?"

Kiku shook his head. "They may be powerful, but it's been so long, I do not think we can control them for too long." Issun whined.

"Jeeze… t-then do we have anyone that could help us? I mean, yeah, you're all weak, but with some training, I'm sure we can get you all back to tip-top shape. Well, as tip-top as you can be nowadays."

Japan pondered. "Well… there is Canada-san and Prussia-kun."

"Aaand who are they…?"

"Prussia is a descendant of Susano-" Issun waved his hand, chuckling. "Say no more. Related to Susano? I can imagine how they're like. What about this Canada kid?"

"W-well, Canada and his father… Canada is a Demigod, but he's mostly Moon Triber from France…" Issun sighed. "Oh no. More Half-Baked Prophets? _Wonderful._" Japan laughed a little. "Well, Canada isn't as bad as his father. He's more quiet and subdued. France is the flamboyant one."

"_Ugh…_" The Poncle bowed his head, seeming to be unfortunately reminded of Waka, before jumping up.

"Anyways! They've gotta be of _some _use, right? As I said, we're gonna start training the lot of ya…!"

Japan gazed down at Issun, eye raised. "If you're going to be planning on that, leave the training to Germany."

"And who…?"

"You know him as Gekigami. Nowadays, he represents Germany and is a fine drill sergeant. I would know…" Japan chuckled bitterly.

"Oh, he tried to impale us with his lightning. Hope he won't try that again."

"I hope he does," Greece muttered loud enough for Issun to hear. "W-what? You got some sort of death wish, Kitty-Boy?"

"From you…? A bug?" Greece leaned down close to Issun and used his finger to give the Poncle a little push. Issun hopped back up, his green colour changing to red as he bounded up and down, yelling.

"I. Am. Not. A. Bug!"

"You sure look like one~" Greece began to bat Issun back and forth using his hands, eyes taking on a certain mischievous light, pupils seeming to take on a slit shape like a cat. Issun yelped. "Stop…! O-or I'll use Denkomaru on you!"

Greece turned his head to look at the flustered Japan who didn't know what to do. "Denkomaru?" He asked. Issun rolled away from Greece and whipped out the tiny sword.

"This baby! My trusty sword!" Greece raised an eye and reached out to continue using Issun as a toy before Japan grabbed him. "Herakles, please stop," Japan mumbled, trying to tug the Grecian back.

Greece sighed before leaning back, placing a small kiss on Japans' nose. "Fine, Kiku," Japan blushed and stuttered at this, and even more so when Issun piped up again. "So… what are you two? Boyfriends? Friends with benefits?" Issun inquired, leaning forward.

"Because I'm no idiot, and if I'm not mistaken, you two were gonna get it on before I jumped out."

Japan could imagine a self-confident smirk as Issun said that, arms crossed and head inclined upwards. Greece paused.

"Well, Kiku has never addressed me as such… but I guess we are." He smiled a bit after he said that, glancing over at Japan.

Japan stuttered before nodding a bit, making Issun laugh. "What, getting cold feet, Ammy?"

"N-no… I-I…"

"Kiku's just shy." Greece said. Issun nodded, before raising his arm. "Anyways, let's get the gods together! We've got some training to do!" He announced, hopping up to sit upon Japans' head. "It'll be just like old times~ Except with more people." He added.

Japan nodded slightly, feeling an odd happiness bubbling up inside him. "Yes… it will be, won't it?" Greece frowned before sighing. "Alright, I'll go along with it." Japan smiled. "Well then, I shall arrange for us to meet again. Issun, you're in for a shock when you meet them though…"

Issun laughed. "I'm sure I can handle it!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wonder if he really can. XD This was a fun chapter to write… but that aside… THERE'S GONNA BE MORE PLOT NEXT EPISODE I SWEAR. **

**AND OH GOD I ACTUALLY WROTE THIS CHAPTER PRETTY QUICKLY, DON'T GET USED TO IT THOUGH GAIS.**

**Oh, and thank you for the reviews. They make me so friggin' happy! 3 Keep 'em coming, please~ :D  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Issun sighed; he was seriously regretting saying that he could handle all these ex-gods.

Though, standing in a room with all the bickering gods was better than staying at Japans' house.

He and a certain Grecian had been constantly arguing the past few days, and those said arguments usually involved Issun nearly getting eaten by Greece, and Greece nearly getting his tongue cut off by Denkomaru. These events had resulted in two hospital visits and a stern scolding at from Japan.

So, the Poncle was relieved that he wasn't in too much danger of getting squished by Greece here, mainly due to the fact that he was now arguing with another man. What was his name? Turkey? Either way, they were duking it out. Honestly, a lot of the nations were fighting like that.

Issun could faintly remember that earlier, a tall blonde man had attempted to calm everyone down. The attempt had failed, obviously, and the man had sighed, turning to find another man-short, auburn, hyperactive- and had struck up a short conversation. And, it _had _been really short and mostly one-sided. In fact, it seemed the younger(?) hadn't wanted anything to do with it and had walked off, much to the blondes dismay.

The younger approached, Issun assumed, was his brother, and said brother had sent a glare in the blondes direction that Issun reckoned could send even the evil Orochi packing.

Issun sighed. "Sheesh, have all these people got tension of some sort going around…?" Issun grumbled. Japan smiled softly. "Ah… well, most do."

Issun sighed. "Wonderful. I'm trying to teach a bunch of loons…"

Suddenly, another question sparked in Issuns' mind.

"Oh, right. Is everyone here gay or something?"

That question quieted the room reasonably well. Issun mentally pat himself on the back for such an accomplishment.

Japan tensed before hissing, "I-Issun…!" in a warning tone. The Poncle shrugged. "I was just askin', Ammy! Don't get your tail in a knot!" The blonde from earlier, whose name was apparently Germany, gave a shrug, though it was easy to tell the question had flustered him.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, Osten isn't," Germany pointed to the albino, who straightened in place. "R-right!"

"-but," Germany continued, "it seems he enjoys the company of… er, what's his name…? Either way, he seems to be rather fond of that man he does sword lessons with."

"Dammit West…! That's not true!"

"I pray to god it's not…" murmured a miffed looking Canada.

Issun groaned and face-palmed. "Ri-ight… well, before you all get off topic again, I'm going to explain why little-no pun intended-'ol me is here."

The ex-gods leaned forward, looking somewhat interested, so Issun sucked in a breath and began.

"Well, up there in the Celestial Plain… I'm not gonna lie, it's been pretty boring, so when I heard there were demon troubles down here, I jumped for the chance to come see my fuzzy buddy! But… I stopped by the Moon Cave in my search for Ammy here, and… it doesn't look good. It's back, and boy, does it look nasty! Crawling with demons and imps… anyways, after seeing that, I can tell the situation is pretty severe. And… after seeing all you gods _now… _uh… well, you guys are probably gonna suck at fighting demons. I mean, let's be honest…"

This comment made several gods shuffle around or mumble to themselves nervously. Suddenly, England spoke up.

"And why should we listen to a little bug like you?"

Issun growled, the green light surrounding him becoming a violent shade of red. "Alright, Eyebrows, listen and listen well: first off, _**I am NOT a bug! I'm a Poncle! There's a big difference! All of you please get that through your head!**_" Issun panted to regain his breath. "…Secondly, you should listen to me because I know what I'm dealing with. I helped Ammy here save the world, hello! I know how to handle you gods." England crossed his arms and glanced to the side, grumbling something. Issun huffed.

"Right. Now, about that training…"

Xx

Issun gave a proud nod at the makeshift training area that they had made.

After finding an open area deep in the woods, all the gods had helped Issun set it up. It reminded him of Susano's old training arena, to be honest, though it was much, much bigger.

It had a few stuffed dummies here and there that would, without question, need to be replaced often, along with some rocks. There was a place that didn't have anything on it that was used for sparring. Prussia and Canada were practicing their swordplay over there, while Issun barked orders at the gods. Having mastered the thirteen brushstrokes himself, the Poncle knew what he was doing.

For some gods, like Germany, Switzerland, America and Romano, they're powers were easy to harness and use, since it seemed they used them often enough. Issun couldn't say the same for the others, though.

"No! You're icicles are weak, Eyebrows! What happened to Itegami, huh? The god who could freeze even the biggest demon their very core! Let's see some power!"

England wheezed. "This is getting ridiculous! I'm not as strong as I was all those years ago!" Issun bounced, brandishing Denkomaru.

"So? We can work on it! Ammy was at her weakest when she saved the world!" England glared at Japan, as if to say this was his fault before closing his eyes and concentrating. It was hard to put into words about how it felt to summon ice. It was odd.

A creeping sensation would tickle his skin, and a freezing feeling would spread throughout his insides, making him want to shudder. But he had to keep his mind set on this.

Opening his eyes, England felt the icy feeling spread and grow in its power, causing pain to erupt. With a hiss, Arthur released that power, not being able to stand it any longer. Ice billowed from his hands, taking form of icicles that were somewhat larger than before.

They stuck themselves in a tree, beginning to melt and drip onto the dry and cracked ground. Issun clapped.

"Well done, Eyebrows! Haha, see? I was right!" England huffed. "Well, yes…" He mumbled. America rolled his eyes.

"Don't mind the old man! He's just too proud to admit it!" England whipped around, face red. "I-I am not! Shut up, you idiot!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared~ What'cha gonna do to me, huh? Freeze me? I'll just burn your ice up!" America wiggled his fingers at England, who growled and turned around, stomping off. "Er… did I really make him that mad…?" America asked, raising an eye, watching Arthur walk off into the forest. "Sheesh, I didn't mean too,"

It took about several minutes for England to come running back, looking frantic.

America grinned. "Hey, Iggy! Back already?"

England didn't respond and instead took a fighting stance. "Demons. T-they're out there in the woods…! A-and I think they saw me…!" Alfred blanched. "E-eh? England, why'd you let them see you?"

"I didn't know they were out there, you wanker! Do you honestly think I planned all this?  
>Issun sighed.<p>

Nope.

Today wasn't going as planned. "Alright you guys! Get ready!" He said, glancing at the gods.

Without much warning, a pair of Ogre's-a Chimera and Bud Ogre-, burst into the clearing with a loud roar, lashing their un-matching tails in anger.

The Chimera swiped its clawed paw against the ground and lunged at Spain, who yelped and scrambled for cover. The demon stumbled clumsily, the kettle pot sloshing and overflowing. Romano hissed and summoned a Cherry Bomb, which exploded in a burst of confetti and sent the beast flying with a pathetic sounding wail.

It's 'buddy' hissed and thrashed, being held down by Estonia's vines. Latvia shivered, blooming the bud open, ducking with a yelp as Prussia leapt in and began to wail on the exposed glowing seed with Tsumugari until it split in half, making the Ogre fall limp and disappear in an impressive explosion of flowers.

The Chimera looked around, seeming bewildered, before skidding in place and running off.

"That's right, run you little shit!" Romano screeched, watching it go. America whined. "Aww, I didn't get to fight…"

"At least we killed it," Estonia said, shrugging. America sighed. "I guess so…"

Issun felt a bit worried.

Demons?

Out here?

"This is worse than I thought. Well… you all are dismissed today… but let's all meet back here in about a week. That sound good?"

Italy nodded with a smile. "Ve~ Yessir!"

Yessir. Issun liked that very much.

"Right! So… see you all then. Keep an eye out for demons, though."

They all nodded before setting off.

Issun laid down on Japans' head. "Demons out here… this is all worse than I thought…" He said.

"It's worse than we all thought. Don't worry though. I'm sure everyone can take care of themselves." Japan assured. Issun nodded slowly, looking up as the clouds rolled by.

"Alright then. I trust ya. Let's go home now, Ammy. I'm tired." Japan chuckled softly. "Yes, let us go."

"Oh yeah. Hey Ammy…? Can you and Kitty-Boy refrain from having sex while I'm over? A Poncle needs his sleep too."

"I-I… d-"

"And don't say you don't do the nasty with that dude, Ammy. I can totally hear it."

"…"

"Oh! Giving me the silent treatment, are we…!"

"Issun… if you keep this up, perhaps I won't prevent Herakles from eating you next time."

"A-ack! Ammy, since when did you become so cruel?"

Japan gave an amused laugh.

"Ammy…! A-alright, I'll cut it out! I don't want to explore the inside of a human being again! Sheesh!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wheee, this took longer than needed. ._.;; Sorry for that, guys. I've just been lazy, and I think it shows… s-sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

Canada wheezed, jumping to the side as the offending sword nearly managed to hit him. He stumbled for a second, and in that second, he was disarmed and toppled over. "Alright already, I'll admit you're getting better, Prussia." He sighed, rolling onto his back and sitting upright to look up at the albino.

"No, say it more excitedly! You're my teacher, aren't you? Come on, praise the awesome me~"

Canada rolled his eyes, standing up. "I said you're getting better! What more do you want!" Prussia tapped his finger to his chin. "We-ell…"

"I was being rhetorical, smart one," Matthew chuckled. "I-I knew that!" Prussia hissed. "Oh, did you now?"

Prussia huffed and crossed his arms, plopping on the ground. "Oh, don't be such a baby, Prussi-"

"Gilbert."

"Eh?"

"That's my name. Gilbert."

Canada was taken aback by that. Did Prussia really trust him enough to tell him his real name? Suddenly, with a wide grin, Prussia pointed up at Canada.

"Now. Tell me your name, Birdie!" Canada twitched. So that's what this had been about. Prussia snorted.

"What, not gonna tell me? Alright, I guess I'll just keep calling you Birdie!" Ugh. What an obnoxious nickname. "Birdie, Birdie, Birdie~" Prussia laughed, poking Canada in the leg. "C'mon! Tell the awesome me!"

"Why on earth are you so intent on learning my real name?" Canada hissed, moving his leg away. Prussia pouted at that, and then shrugged.

"I dunno. To bother you with some other nickname?" Matthew rolled his eyes. "No, you're not getting my real name."

"Boring~" Prussia wheezed, jumping up again, grabbing his sword. "Oh well, I'm sure I'll get it eventually. Let's spar again! I wanna totally own you!" Canada nodded. "Fine by me."

As they practiced, Prussia began to start up conversation, as always. "Isn't it crazy? All these demons, I mean… seriously, West and I have had to chase off, like, five of the fuckers."

Canada shook his head. "Yeah… it's really annoying. Papa and I have had our hands full." Prussia raised an eye, blocking an attack. "Oh yeah? Damn, they're getting much bolder… wonder how everyone else is doing with them…"

Canada nodded, jumping out of the way of Tsumugari. "Me too. Al hasn't called me, so he's probably okay…"

"Al?"

"E-er… my brother…"

"Oh! So what? You know my name, and don't give me a nickname?"

"Why would I?"

"It's only fair!"

"Don't expect me to call you it often then… Gil…"

Prussia laughed. "Aw, you look so humiliated." Canada grit his teeth, feeling his face heat up. "Shut up." Gilbert stuck out his tongue. "Make me~!"

With a growl, Matthew began to distract Prussia with a sudden barrage of hits with his sword to deflect. Suddenly, Canada felt his sword be wrenched out of his grasp and a sword end hit him in the chest, sending him sprawling on the ground. He turned around to watch the glowing sabre-like sword clatter away and out of reach. "

W-wow. That was pretty good, Prussia." He wheezed, looking back over at the Prussian, impressed. "Of course it was! I did it!" Prussia said, placing a foot lightly on Canada's chest to keep him down. Canada chuckled breathlessly before struggling to sit up.

"Alright, Prussia, let me up…"

The foot was only pressed down further. "Hm, I'm so awesome, I owned Canada~"

Canada jabbed Prussia's leg. "Prussia, let me up!" Prussia raised an eye, looking down as if he just noticed the man beneath his foot. "

"No, I'd rather not. You look rather cute when you're all helpless like this~" Canada blushed, and then began to struggle.

"Hey! Gilbert, cut that out…!" Prussia chuckled and tossed his own sword to the side. Canada heard it clank to the ground somewhere, and he felt a bubble of fear rise in his chest. "W-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Prussia asked as he removed his foot and straddled Canada, who began to hyperventilate out of fear. "I'm claiming vital regions, of course."

"G-get off of me!" Prussia rolled his eyes, using his hands to keep Canada from flailing. "Calm down!"

"Calm down? You're asking me to calm down?"

"Pft…"

Canada clenched his fists, trying to throw Prussia from him, grab his sword, anything.

Gilbert huffed, observing Canada yet again. "Yeah, you are pretty cute when your helpless. But I'm not doing this because I like you or anything. I'm just a bit depraved. Seriously, when's the last time West got drunk…" He grumbled the last part to himself, but Canada heard it, and blushed brighter. "Y-you and your brother-?"

"Well, a couple of times…"

While the man atop him was distracted, Canada managed to get his sword and shove Prussia off him and to the ground. Filled with rage, Matthew slashed the sabre-sword across Gilbert's cheek, leaving a bleeding cut.

Prussia hissed with pain and slapped a hand over the wound. "Ow! Dammit, what was that for?"

"What was that for? Y-you're lucky I didn't cut your sorry head off!"

"C-calm-"

"Don't _**ever **_do that again, you hear me! Or I _will _cut your head off!" Matthew all but shrieked. Prussia winced, then sighed and shrugged, standing back up. "Alright, alright."

"H-how can you act so calm?"

Prussia picked up Tsumugari and started to stroll off, waving. "See ya next week~" He chirped, slinging Tsumugari over his shoulder. Canada shuddered and hissed before stomping off to his own house.

Xxx

Prussia wheezed, examining the cut that Canada had left in the mirror in the bathroom. "Ugh… well, I hope it'll scar, so then it'll look awesome." Gilbert mumbled, turning around to walk out. As he stepped into the bedroom, Germany stopped and stared.

"…Osten, what did you do?" He asked after a pause. Prussia glanced about. "…Well… I tried to claim vital regions. Canada's, actually. During sword practice. He didn't like that at all, and he slashed me across the face,"

Germany sighed and covered his face with his hands. "Mein Gott, bruder…" Prussia whined.

"I didn't know he'd cut me like that…!" Germany shook his head and sat down on the bed. Prussia raised an eye. "West, what's wrong…?"

"…Urgh… i-it's Italy…"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Bruder… j-just…"Ludwig shook his head again. "No, leave it. I don't want to start this up again." Prussia bit his lip. He really hated to see Germany upset. "Alright…" He murmured, sighing as he walked out the door with a worried glance at Germany.

**A/N: First off: .**

***ahem***

**Anyways…. Yeah, this chapter kind of sucks. I took way too long to finish this rather short chapter… I really wanted to get it finished though. So… I hope you don't mind it being like this. **

**-Dew**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey. Hey West!"

Germany growled. "What do you want, Osten?"

Prussia grinned, and then held up something. "I got something to cheer you up!"

Germany's eye twitched. In Prussia's hand, there was a rather large cat toy. It wasn't anything special, just a ball of feathers with bells. "Osten, I'm not going to-"

The Prussian began to wave it around, jingling the bells, and Germany froze up. A wave of feline instinct washed over him. His muscles seized up and he stood rigid, and his eyes got wide. "Kesesese~ You like this toy, huh?"

Prussia pulled back, then tossed the toy. Ludwig jolted. "G-gah… I w-won't…" Without warning, he hissed and lunged after the toy. His brain was screaming one command: "_Attack._" The toy rolled to a stop and Germany grabbed it, tearing out a few feathers. A pleased chuff rumbled from his throat as he rolled about on the ground. It was then, after he had found his 'prey', Germany remembered where he was in the first place.

A meeting.

Surrounded with all the other gods.

He looked up after he realized he had begun to play in front of someone. And that someone was Italy and Romano. Romano was glaring, fist clenched. "Back off." He hissed. Germany caught Italy's eye, and the younger Italian winced and glanced away quickly, biting his lip. Germany sighed, snatched the toy, and crawled away. He shoved it in Prussia's arms. "Don't ever do that again." He growled as he stomped away.

"O-oi, West, sorry… I didn't aim over at Italy, if that's what you're thinking." Prussia said, looking over at his brother as he walked out of the room. Issun frowned and tugged on Japans' hair. "Hey, Ammy… what was that about?"

"I-it's nothing you need to know about right now."

"But didn't you tell me that that Italy kid is all cheerful? He seems kind of scared and jumpy right now."

"Issun, really… it's not anything you should be concerned about."

Issun raised an eye. "…If you say so, Ammy."

But it wasn't like he listened to Japan that often anyways. Even when he was an all-powerful god. Issun simply liked to stick his nose where it didn't belong anyways. Life was much more interesting that way.

Xx

Germany sighed, signing off a few more papers. Prussia sat next to him, messing with a TV remote. An uneasy silence hung heavy in the air, only broken when Prussia paused to look at a channel. Germany laid down the papers on the somewhat cluttered table in front of him which was littered with more paperwork, pens, and empty bottles of beer. He'd have to clean it later. He leaned back on the couch and looked over at his brother. Prussia winced. "L-look West, don't get mad-"

"I'm not."

"Oh, you're not? Great! I mean, no one can stay mad at the awesome me…!"

Germany rolled his eyes. "Just… don't do that again."

"Not even at home? It was so funny to see you roll around like a little kitten~!" Prussia reached over at ruffled Germany's hair, cackling. Germany huffed. "Not even at home- hey cut that out! I don't want my hair to get messed up!"

"Too late~" Prussia chuckled, pulling away. Ludwig shook his head and sighed, using a hand to push back whatever hair had fallen loose over his head. Several more moments passed in silence, but it was no longer uneasy. It was instead a contented and relaxed quiet that let the two brothers relax beside each other.

"Hm…? Er, hey West?"

"Ja, Prussia…?"

"I think we've got visitors." Germany raised an eye and glanced outside, and his blood turned cold for a moment. Wandering about outside was a group of Imps. Ludwig hissed softly, digging his nails into the couch. "Damn Imps. Why do they keep coming to our house? No one else is having this much trouble with them!" Prussia grumbled, scouring the house for Tsumugari. Ludwig heard an 'Aha!' once Prussia had found the glaive. He slung it over his shoulder. "Let's get these bastards."

Germany nodded in agreement and followed after Prussia. Once they stepped outside, a cool wind greeted them. It was definitely November. The Imps stared at them, or so it seemed, since they were wearing a white cloth mask. There was a tense moment as they all sized each-other up. Then one of the green Imps lunged. Prussia jumped forward, cutting his sword in an arch. The green Imp let out a screech as it was cut in half, disappearing into flowers for a moment until they quickly seemed to vaporize before their eyes. Upon seeing this, it's brethren stepped back, now obviously nervous. "That's right, stay back!" Prussia called, brandishing his sword. Germany growled, his face contorted into a feral snarl. He shifted about on his feet, contemplating. His feline instincts were a helpful ally in battle. A brave Imp lunged forward, jumping over Prussia's head and running at Germany, claws outstretched. Germany let out a roar and grabbed the Imp by its neck. Growling, he tightened his grip, ignoring the claws scratching feebly at his arms as it tried to escape. The Imp let out desperate sounding hoarse calls and gurgles as Ludwig choked it. Germany let out a small chuckle, watching it struggle pathetically. He gave it a shake, and the mask fell off the Imp and onto the floor, where a breeze carried it away. Its wide black eyes stared at him fearfully, and it mouthed something before a sickening crack was heard. Ludwig's grip loosened and the Imp fell to the floor, a twisted heap before it turned into a small pile of flowers as well. Apparently, the other Imp had run away during this, as it was nowhere in sight. Prussia walked over, eyes wide. "…Woah. That was… kind of creepy, West. You started laughing as you killed it."

Germany winced. Had he? The memory seemed almost foggy already. "Gah… let's just get inside before any of its friends come back, alright?" Ludwig asked.

"Whatever you say, West."

Xx

"So, Ammy~ What's for dinner tonight, huh?" Issun rolled onto his back on Japans' head, watching the stars as they walked along. "Ah, I am not sure, Issun." Japan murmured, glancing around for his house. "Hm… well, you'd better figure it out soon, 'cuz I'm hungry!"

Issun patted Japan on the head. Greece huffed. "Don't rush him…"

"Ah, Herakles, do not worry. I'm sure I'll think of something soon-" He cut off, stumbling to a stop.

"Huh? Ammy, what-…Oh… oh no." Standing in front of whatever remained of Japans' house was a pair of Ogres. The Blue one noticed them first and let out an irritated roar, alerting the other. They both reared up on their hind legs before galloping off, thundering hooves shaking the buildings. Japan ran forward after the Ogres had left. His house was in ruin, the Ogres having been the culprits. Japan trembled softly and looked about frantically. Issun was cursing quietly atop his head. "Stupid… gah, I can't believe…"

Something white caught Japans' eyes. He walked over to it and winced. Laying on the ground, fur dusty and specked with blood was Pochi. Frowning, Japan kneeled down at began to stroke his dogs' fur. Pochi didn't stir. Issun sighed. "…Sheesh… poor dog…"

Greece looked about. From the rubble, a few cats appeared out of nowhere and padded over to him, circling around his feet. "…Kiku, are you okay…?" He asked after a moment.

"Yes, I am fine." Japan stood up, walking off. "Ammy, where are we going…?" Issun asked.

"I believe this was a warning. It's time to set off and defeat Orochi, this time for good. We have to gather the others and set off, now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oooh, you don't make the Sun god angry. That has dire consequences.**

…**Anyways, how long has it been since I updated this? Quite a while, I think. Sorry. ;A;**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: ¡Chao! I'm TravailCross, the plot developer of Hetakami and a close friend of Dewfur101. Dewfur101 recently got grounded from the computer for quite a lengthy amount of time, and even after that, will have several restrictions involving the internet.

Therefore, I have begun writing Hetakami for the time being. Now, the plot is still going to be the same as it always would have been, because, well, I'm the one who came up with a lot of it! I'm just going to write what me and Dew have carefully planned out for months.

I do hope the long hiatus of Dewfur and me taking on the writing of this story is not an inconvenience to any fans.

¡Muchos gracias, mi amigos~!

(Side A/N: If a word, or phrase has a '*' beside it, it means there will be a note in the bottom A/N regarding exactly what it is/means.)

~TravailCross.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Me and Dewfur101 do not claim <em>ANY<em>ownership to Hetalia: Axis Powers or Okami. The title, and characters of Okami being to Capcom and Clover, while the title and characters of Hetalia: Axis Powers belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and Studio DEEN. Once again, thanks~!

The aura of the meeting room was tense. Japan glared down at the wooden table, contemplating on how he was going to go about this. Italy huddled close to his brother, trying to avoid any close contact with Germany, who was ironically sitting beside him. He let out a few pained gasps every now and then, only to have Romano comfort him and glare at the already uneasy Germany.

Then, Japan rose. All eyes were on him, observing his every movement. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Issun. Issun jumped off of Japan's head, his usual green light blazing a bright red.

"Alright, you lot!" he shouted. "Ammy's decided we need to go off and see what's causin' all of this, and if Orochi's really come back! Sh-... He's decided we've all got to get ready today, then set off tomorrow!" Japan jolted, and his hand shot down to grab the small Poncle. Issun yelped as Japan snatched him up, and plopped him back on his head.

"I-Issun, p-please, b-be more sensitive!" Japan pleaded. Issun tilted his head, confused.

"What-" He was stopped by Italy and Romano, who had both jumped up out of their seats. Romano's face looked dark, and deathly serious, while Italy was crying.

"No! I refuse to put my brother through that!" said Romano, moving around to shield Italy from Germany and Prussia. "I-it'd be too much for him to handle!" He wheezed, and shot another leer at Germany. The German jolted, then wheeled his chair about to where Prussia was the one closest to Italy and Romano.

"Also...," mumbled Romano. "This demon problem will probably solve itself... Y-you can't honestly believe there is honestly a serious threat out there... After all we did to prevent another one?" Italy sniffled, and tried to stop crying. The auburn nodded, showing he agreed with what Romano was saying.

Japan sighed. "I-I would like to believe that, Romano-kun, Italy-kun..." he replied slowly. "However, I refuse to take any risks that may put us or others at danger." Italy whined to himself, but he understood what Japan was saying.

Issun observed Italy carefully, trying to figure out what exactly it was that seemed to be his berserk button. The rest of the *kami in the room reacted similarly as the Poncle did, but had their own different little ways of expressing concern for Italy and of the situation; America was trying to get as much information out of Greece as possible, England and France were setting aside their differences and going over what had been happening with the demons and imps in their homes, Russia was sitting there as he silently observed everybody's actions, Switzerland began frantically cleaning his sword, and Canada pleaded not to go traveling due to his fear of losing his abstinence to Prussia (Though, it's not like anybody actually listened. His pleas were silent and unheard.).

After a few heated discussions, and reports and theories on the demons, a decision was made: They would all travel about, and try to discover the exact source of the demons. At that point, they would do everything in their divine power to stop it. Italy was skittish and nervous about having to travel, but Spain and Romano assured the Italian they would do everything in their power to make this trip as pleasant as possible for him.

Japan stood up, and bowed to the small group of gods who had gathered. "T-thank you all for your consideration...! _A-Arigato_!" he gasped out, extremely nervous. Issun chuckled at Japan's action, and jumped about on his head.

"Yeah, thanks! We're totally gonna show those demons what we're made of, right!" said Issun. America chuckled at Issun, then nodded.

"Totally!" responded America to Issun. "Those demons won't even know what hit them." The cold atmosphere of the room seemed to waver, then eventually fade into a patch of joyous flowers to symbolize peace. The nations laughed along with America and Issun. Even Italy did.

They seemed happy. Finally, once after 'that time', the thirteen brush kami were laughing together once more.

Japan wiped at the smile on his face. "Y-yes... w-we will..." Greece stood up, and trotted over to Japan's side. The sun god observed all of the happy gods, then said, "Tomorrow. We shall leave tomorrow."

All of the gods mused about with one another, then turned back to Japan, showing obvious approval. Japan chuckled.

"W-wonderful...!" One by one, each of the nations stood up, and followed Japan out of the meeting hall. The all chatted with one another, trying to fire each other up for the journey that awaited them. Whether it be long, or short, they would be reliving something that they thought they had given up so long ago. The though of it was exciting.

Italy trailed close to Romano and Spain, but he was still laughing and goofing off with everybody else. Though, he paid mind to avoid Germany.

When Japan approached the doors leading outside, he pushed them open. What he saw, and what the other gods saw would probably haunt them for the next few months.

The sky was red. The crimson shades were like blood spilling out of a wounded man. The red looked as though it had been painted out on the sky. Every last speck of the once blue sky they had seen a few hours earlier was gone.

Where once beautiful white clouds were, there were now hideous black and dark blue clouds. They were in strange shapes, and looked like *objects taken directly from a Japanese painting were glued to the sky.

Pedestrians were frozen in grey statues, looks of horror and fear being the only emotions shown on their faces. Some of the statues were in protective stances over one another, and some looked cracked and damaged.

Japan's jaw hung down, agape. How long had they been in that meeting room? He was certain it was only a few hours.

What kind of force could have done this in such a short amount of time, and Japan not be aware of it at all?

Switzerland slung his sword out, prepared to take on whatever may await them. "The demons," he said. "They came while we distracted, it seems."

Japan's breath became shaky, and his legs wobbled. "A-ah, I-I believe so...!" Italy wailed, and rushed up to Japan, tightly wrapping his arms around him.

"Kiku, w-what happened!" the Italian cried pathetically. Japan jerked forward, causing Issun to nearly fall off of his head. Issun grabbed a lock of Japan's hair before that could happen, though.

"H-hey, kid, calm down...!" said Issun as he resumed his past position on Japan's head. "I-I'm sure we'll figure that out soon enough."

Germany walked closer to the front of the group, and began sniffing the air. The other gods gave him a few baffled looks, but Germany continued. A deep growl rose up from his stomach. "Whatever caused this; they're still here."

Canada cracked his knuckles, but before he could lunge to the front of the group, America, England, and France stepped in his way.

"The hero and his gang will defeat this demon, Germany! Have no fear- fuhuhuhu~," said America as he rubbed his fingers together. England grinned, then nodded as he began preparing himself for a lurking battle.

"You can definitely count us in," England added on.

Germany nodded, then walked out to the road in front of them. He sniffed about some more before his head shot over to look at what seemed to be an abandoned building. "There," he grumbled. "There."

America cocked his hand back, raising his shoulders. "Ha! Right!" He whipped his hand out and snapped his fingers, causing the building to ignite in flames.

A surprisingly large band of black, red, and green imps rushed out of the building, screaming from panic. When they noticed the group of gods, however, their fear faded into a frenzy. They charged out at the gods, and were greeted with them charging back.

Snapping and whipping his hand and fingers about more, America conjured up even more flames. The fires spooked, and burnt the imps slightly, but not enough to drive them off for good. Switzerland slashed his sword out at a black imp that had taken serious damage from America's fires. He was finished off for good, and his limp body faded into a gentle wave of pink flowers fluttered to the ground.

The other gods fought the imps with their respective brush techniques, which resulting in lightning, water, ice, and several other elements attacking the demons. Eventually, enough of the imps were killed to cause the remaining five to call for help. It was a loud, high pitched wail.

"D-damn...!" muttered Prussia. "T-that's a pretty loud distress call...!" Germany hissed.

"W-we've got even more company...!" Germany shouted back. He grabbed Prussia, Spain, and Switzerland, dragging them to the other side of the road. "If what I think is coming is coming, we've got to split up to deal with it...!"

Japan opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by several ravaged roars. He looked down the road to see three chimeras running towards them. Germany hissed, and caused thunder to hit one of their sides. One of the chimeras took a drink from a flask on it's side, then breathed a flame over at Japan's side of the road. Italy wailed, and ran to the other side and hid behind Spain.

"It's trying to kill us!" he cried.

"Of course it's trying to kill us!" Germany responded as he caused more thunder to damage the chimera.

Suddenly, one of the chimera's roared as a few vines shot out, and held it down by the legs. They looked over, and saw the Baltic trio working together to use their Greensprout techniques to try and weaken the creature. Estonia shouted over to Germany, "The rest of us can handle these! You go after those remaining imps, who knows what they'll do!" Estonia pointed to the last five imps, who had run into a nearby thicket and seemed to still be calling for more demons.

"_Hai,_" added Japan. "We can handle these demons, Germany-san." He smiled. "Do not worry."

Germany nodded, then ran after the demons. "_Ja_! Alright! Come on!" He ran after the demons, his group following him.

It seemed to be hours, but it was probably only thirty minutes. They had run through the brush, and into the woods after these demons. Once they eventually found them, the gods cornered them and were then easily able to defeat them in such a vulnerable state.

Germany sighed, and rested against a tree. "W-we... c-chased them for quite a while..."

Prussia laughed as he messed around with Germany's now sweaty hair, trying to bring it down over his eyes. "Oh yeah, West~," he said. "It was quite a while, keseses~."

Italy huddled close to Spain, *shivering from the cold. "V-ve... i-it's cold out here..." He looked up. "I hope we'll be able to meet up with the others soon...~" Spain patted Italy's head.

"_Si!_" he replied.

Switzerland looked down at the others, as he was resting in a tree. Germany looked up at the red sky, some what panicked.

"I hope they're alright..."

* * *

><p>Final AN:

And there you have it! Chapter 8! I wish I would have made it longer, however, I just wanted to make a short introductory chapter before I... y'know, started _SERIOUSLY _writing it.

However, I believe I got the chapter's main point across!

Now for the notes:

_*Kami- A Japanese term for spirit, essence. and/or god. It's commonly used when referring to the Shinto deities, such as Amaterasu-omikami, and Inari Okami. While the term is more used in a context that suggests spirits or essence, it has lately become more associated with meaning 'god' and 'deity'._

(OhyeahIdidmyhomework)

*_objects taken directly from a Japanese painting were glued to the sky.- I imagine them literally looking like Japanese paintings on the sky. Just imagine the sky in Okami, and paste it onto our sky._

_*shivering from the cold.- He's a snake. Think about it for a moment. It's late November in the fan fiction. He's literally doomed, peoples._


End file.
